


The Prettiest Princess

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus & Eddie play pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is that the flicker of firelight in your eyes or are you naturally that radiant?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757159) by [tinypeckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers). 



 “Seamus, let’s play something else. This is boring.” Eddie complained as he gave up trying to build the tallest sand castle ever. It had been his own idea but Eddie had never been one to stay attentive to one thing for long. Seamus didn’t reply as he was far too busy trying to add to their castle. “Seamus!” Eddie whined loudly so that his friend would finally look at him. Seamus sighed before giving Eddie his full attention.

“What?” The blond asked as he absent-mindedly ran his fingers through his long hair. Upon realizing what he’d done Seamus yanked his sand-covered fingers free from his hair. He huffed as he shook his head in an attempt to rid his hair of the sand.

“We should play pretend.” Eddie decided for them suddenly. His brown eyes lit up in excitement as he beamed at his friend.

 

 

“We’re twelve.” Seamus said curtly as he stared in disbelief at his friend. Eddie laughed and shrugged it off.

“So? We just sat here building a sand castle.” Eddie countered. Seamus frowned. Eddie had him there. Seamus tried to brush it off though as he fiddled with some sand beside him. They’d crouched inside Eddie’s sandpit that had been in his garden since they were three and though Eddie and Seamus could barely fit inside it now they’d manage to create an impressive sandcastle in the little space that they had.

“Speaking of, don’t you want to finish it?” Seamus gestured to their masterpiece. Eddie blew a raspberry and waved Seamus’ concerns away.

“Nah, it’s good enough. It can be our castle!” He exclaimed as Eddie leapt to his feet.

 

 

“I’m sorry, it could be our what?” Seamus asked incredulously. Eddie sighed as though it was Seamus who wasn’t making any sense.

“It’s our castle. I am the brave prince sent here to save you, the princess, from the evil dragon.” Eddie declared as he straightened his posture to act more like a prince and less like an excited twelve year old. Seamus scoffed as he ran his fingers shyly through his hair.

“Look my long hair doesn’t make me a princess. I hear enough of that at school, imagine what they’d say if I pretended to be one.” Seamus said bitterly as he fiddled with the ends of his hair. Eddie realized what he’d said and was immediately at his friend’s side.

“I didn’t mean it like that, honestly – I’m sorry Seamus. I just mean that you’d make a really pretty princess.” Eddie said quietly as he blushed a little. Seamus stared blankly back at him.

“Pretty is how you describe girls.” Seamus said. Eddie pulled a face and shook his head.

“Nah, pretty is just… well it’s pretty. It’s like handsome and that.” Eddie tried to explain.

 

 

Seamus didn’t quite buy his explanation but he could never stay grumpy with Eddie for long. So with a heavy sigh, Seamus relented.

“You think I’d make a pretty princess?” Seamus smirked. Eddie beamed back at him.

“Of course, you’d be the prettiest princess.” Eddie said confidently.

“Well then you better hurry up and save me – the world can’t stand to lose its prettiest princess!” Seamus cried shrilly. Eddie gasped before he stood again. The twelve year old ran away from Seamus to grab a stick that Seamus supposed was his sword. Seamus laughed as Eddie waved it around wildly as he pretended to fight the imaginary dragon. Seamus sighed happily. He couldn’t stand it when the people at school called him princess but hey, he didn’t mind being Eddie’s.


End file.
